The object of the present invention is a new process for laterally propping or holding up the vertical walls of deep ditches, so as to permit excavation without causing the destruction of these walls.
In construction earthworks, which can be of substantial depth, it is known to provide vertical support walls for these works, by sinking trenches, with a bentonite drilling mud which holds up the walls of these trenches, and then replacing the mud with grout or concrete which, when it hardens, provides the vertical walls of the work, before proceeding the excavation of its interior volume.
According to the technique presently employed, the lateral propping up or support of the vertical walls while the ditch is being dug is provided by constructing one or more floors between different levels of the ditch, which thus can support the horizontal forces exerted by the terrain on the exterior of the vertical walls.
This mode of operation implies that the necessary underpinnings, for supporting the intermediate floors have previously been constructed.
These underpinnings are obtained by drilling shafts which go to the bottom of the building, and introducing posts previously provided with bases into these shafts, which permit the intermediate floors to be supported.